


Play it out like a Theatre

by Masaomi (TheTacticianMagician)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/Masaomi
Summary: The Blue Squares catch the Yellow Scarves' leader after a fight and a skirmish-to-be, and want to get some steep shit against him. But Mikado is around, so he shapes the punishment in a different way for the sake of his friend.





	Play it out like a Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday -writes something that is the opposite of fluffy and happy-
> 
> I hope people have happier things planned out for this day because i sure didn't deliver

Stupid- why would he do this? Why would he stand up to the Blue Squares like this? Was he alone, or had they picked him off?   
  
Masaomi seemed ready to keep up the struggle, until he saw Mikado. His eyes, then, always sincere, rippled with changing waves of emotions.   
  
The guys didn't need more tipping off to know Kida was aware of who the leader was. He had stopped trying to shove himself out of the grasp of two, but it certainly wasn't out of fear.   
  
"This is the first time we've had one of his position in a shark den like this." One of the squares huffed, with a sliver of blood running out his nose and a bruise forming on his jaw. It was clear Masaomi put up quite a fight before being forced, having visible purple and reddish marks himself. Mikado was not really used to seeing this side of him.   
  
_ Or knowing it might be because of Mikado himself that he's here, like this. _   
  
Their gaze doesn't stay shared for long, as one of the Squares' largest dudes forced Kida down further and got his arms held almost painfully behind his back, making him wince.   
  
"Fucker's not afraid of getting himself broken all over. Jeez." One dude jeered, clearly unamused, kicking the Scarves' leader on the side. Masaomi flinched, but said nothing.   
  
A few of them remembered the past deals with the Yellow Scarves, including the failed hijacking, and the grudge temper could be felt from their voices alone.   
  
"You keep survivin' shit and running away and coming back. Like a real annoying cockroach from pa's house."   
  
"Slippery..."   
  
The rising tension didn't feel good, and Kida didn't entertain them with any kind of response.   
  
Not even when one who'd been outside, likely in the fight before, came back in angrily and punched him in the ribs.   
  
"Fuckin' who do you think you are!" Mikado was pretty sure that one was a newer member among the Squares. "Punky brat!"   
  
"We never got him as good as Horada did. Maybe now's a good time,  _ leader _ ." Another menacing one growled impatiently at the downed blond.   
  
"Uh... guys..." The Dollars chief attempted, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to have them under control. Aoba wasn't here to settle the guys down, usually having to be the one to re-assert Mikado's leadership. He'd have to do something about this himself. Something to... keep Masaomi from needing another stay at the hospital over this gang.   
  
Before more gratuitous violence could fly, he shouted. "Hey, guys, calm down!"   
  
The looks they sent him were not very amused. Comparatively, he was the wuss of the group, stabbing their fore-leader straight through the hand notwithstanding. They weren't fond of listening to him kind of like some goody-two-shoes class rep, which was like the extreme opposite to delinquents.   
  
"We don't need to do that to him." Mikado still says, trying to be firm.   
  
"Are you serious here, man? You should've seen the kinda damage he could ditch out back then, only fair we deliver it back now."   
  
Other similarly agreeing and additional comments were added, but Mikado wasn't fully paying attention to them. He set his eyes on Masaomi, who held disguised concentration under his features, likely calculating any way he could thrash back or escape. But still as if something held him down. That cracked when he noticed his friend's gaze.   
  
Was that expectation? How could he break his composure so easily?   
  
"What I said is," Mikado reinstated, sucking up the comments into silence and attention towards himself instead. "We don't need to do  _ that _ to him."   
  
The stress on the word was not missed, and an atmosphere of intrigue veiled over them instead. The obvious sign that their leader was going to propose something else, and what could someone like  _ him _ ditch out? Mikado's palms begin to sweat; that floaty rush of power, as much as he has no solid answer for it, starts to head his thoughts. Masaomi's brow is creased. Maybe he is afraid.   
  
"I mean, this could go whichever way here." One of the boys speaks up with what might be a tidbit of concern. "Are you gonna say we should tickle him or some shit like that, or are you going big like say threaten his family or kidnap 'im...?"   
  
Perhaps he has given the vibe of being unpredictable like that, Mikado realizes, and it adds to his heady rush. But... it shouldn't stop him from his objective here, which is to keep Masaomi from really getting hurt.   
  
He's stepping closer, his thoughts a little muddled. Kida isn't usually this quiet. He helps him with thoughts and decisions sometimes, but not this time.   
  
Not aloud, anyways.   
  
"Isn't he your friend or something? We wouldn't kill him if that's what you're worried about." One of the older one says, and he could be lying just as easily.   
  
"Mikado." Is the first sound Masaomi makes in a while, dry-throated, and one of his holders shoves a boot against his side.   
  
"You better not give us this friend bullshit now, you know he'll come back to fight just the same if we just let him go, and try to beat us up again."   
  
Ryūgamine looks down at Kida, at how little attention he's giving to the Blue Squares - his gaze is all on him.   
  
A memory.  _ "Yeah I know I don't say these kinda words very often, but... I care about you a lot, okay? Like a real real lot, like over my life kind of lot." _ _  
_   
"The Dollars are huge, you better not be pussyin' up under other gangs now."   
  
_ "Of course! I'd do anything with you, Mikado. Friendship is a deep hole! If you can't explore its depths together, then what kinda friendship it is? After that distance, we can survive anything." _ _  
_   
"Maybe file a contract with him too? Heha!"   
  
_ "You're hotter than you think, Mikado. What? You think I wouldn't be rooting for you?" _   
  
"Kidnapping would be fun but we heard he doesn't have family around, we wouldn't be getting our good money outta it."   
  
_ "Cute girls are really great, but have you ever given thought to those dominatrix kinds, Mi-ka-do? You know, those who'd step on you and tell you what to do~!... I'm joking, I'm joking! That'd be too much for my moe friend over here!" _   
  
"My ribs still hurt, asshole! You should 'least let me punch him good once!"   
  
_ "N-no I wasn't trying anything weird, I swear! No sir! I-it's just had you had some leftover ramen sauce on your face and I wanted it, alright?! ...H-huh? Why am I freaking out like this if you didn't say anything...?" _   
  
"Is he just gonna hug him? I swear, this leader is just a w-"   
  
  
Mikado unbuckled his belt.   
  
  
There was a collective intake of breath all around, but Ryūgamine's stare was fixed on his friend, on the way his eyes widened and he visibly swallowed.   
  


  
"Holy fuck, boss." Neko input.   
  
There seemed to be an unanimous agreement that it was indeed the better, distinctly more interesting option for now.   
  
Mikado approached slowly, blood a sizzling mess within his veins. For that moment at least, it was as if he were the biggest man in the murky space, as if his presence was transcendent. Even with his boxers showing.   
  
"That's damn gay." A lankier guy murmured.   
  
"Would ya have the balls to do this?" His pal retorted.   
  
"Ah. No..."   
  
  
Ryūgamine gestured for his friend's captors to let go of him, and with some hesitation, they did. Kida's eyes remained on Mikado's.   
  
"Hey, we can step on his hands if you'd like."   
  
"No, no, that won't be necessary." That could be read as confident or stupid, but it was confidence that emanated off his words.   
  
And indeed, Masaomi didn't attempt to rise or fight when his friend took his hood and scooted him further from the gangsters. He remained crawling, dragged. Even in a position like this, Mikado felt relieved that he was out of the bigger men's hands.   
  
He almost could ask if his friend didn't prefer the beating up instead, but he knew the answer.   
  
"Sit." The emperor commanded, more as a show towards his peers than to boss around Masaomi. Anything he did now had to be for them, didn't it? Because he couldn't be thinking, couldn't think of how he'd go about this if it were only the two leaders.   
  
Kida obeys wordlessly, and with all the bruises and the scarf perched on his neck it's so clearly different from when the blond would plop down on his tatami and look up at him from down there just because.   
  
Ryūgamine is and isn't excited about this. There's something bad about force- something good about coercion. There's something sickening about him choosing this yet having no choice, something tantalizing about having Masaomi like this for him in such a surreal situation.   
  
He can't read those golden eyes, not really, but he sees expectation, or some other thing that's definitely not recoil.   
  
Mikado takes a deep breath, lets the rushing blood take over his mind for the almost heart-stopping moment of shifting his pants a little lower and taking out his length in hand.   
  
He tried to ignore the whispers and noises of wonderment from the Blue Squares, and suppressed a flush. The only notion he'd had before of his size being even halfway impressive was Masaomi informing him of it, and he'd had to push the blond then for saying such inappropriate things.   
  
The others might not be able to see properly - which is why Mikado took that distance to begin with - but he can't miss the way Kida's pupils dilate, how a telltale blush runs over his face.    
  
_ Maybe it wouldn't be wrong to assume... he has a crush on me, right? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Even from before... _

  
A bead of sweat forms on Ryūgamine's temple at the thought, a thought that tips himself into half-hardness in his hand.   
  
  
No second thoughts- he spares Masaomi the humiliation of having to lean in, and steps ahead instead, close enough that he can feel the blond's bated breath on his sensitive skin and  _ this really is happening _ .

 

He candidly places his shaft on the edge of his friend's mouth, a nudge and almost-command.

 

There's a moment of seeming hesitation after that lingering touch of skin, before the blond places his lips on it and licks.   
  
Mikado bites the inside of his mouth; it's not a lot but the novelty and sight of it charges the action.   
  
The Blue Squares, who can't keep quiet, are mostly tuned out of his mind. He hopes they're out of Masaomi's, too. After the first lick, Kida scowls for a very brief moment before tonguing around further, slicking him into gradual full hardness.   
  
The Dollars leader loosens his grip on himself to grasp at his trousers instead, trying to stifle noises of pleasure. It's not long before he's at full mast in front of his friend's face, who takes small pauses before he keeps licking, tracing his veins and going from base to tip.   
  
"He doesn't even know how to do it." Someone scoffs particularly loud, and Ryūgamine's sure his friend heard it because there's a short look of annoyance on his face. He draws his mouth away with a long exhale, and looks at nowhere in particular.   
  
Mikado would be lying if he said he hadn't sensed longing, excitement, in the way Kida dealt with him with his tongue. He thinks he's right. It's not like Masaomi would act like he's actually enjoying this, when this is meant to be a punishment, when every time he seemed to be getting too too close with Mikado he would do a 180 on the situation so the dark-haired boy wouldn't suspect, and it'd worked. Mostly.   
  
The emperor didn't let time pass, didn't want to toy with the suspension of disbelief over the Squares and really wanted Masaomi back on him- he took a grip of the bleached blond hair, and felt an internal  _ yes _ when Kida looked up at him.   
  
Neither of them are in a grounded mindstate, but Ryūgamine doesn't think it's bullshit that they seem to be able to communicate even in just this gaze, that he holds only for enough fractions of seconds that it's not a break of trust or a cruel assault when he pulls Masaomi down on his crotch.    
  
The blond frowns and seems disgusted but that's for the others' eyes; Mikado feels no bite when Kida swipes his head into his mouth with a tongue and gives a little suck, and Mikado almost buckles as a moan escapes him. It is gracefully silent after that, shark lips rendered shut.   
  
Mikado's grip becomes tighter as his friend works to take him further into his mouth, and for the few seconds Masaomi draws away Mikado almost doesn't let him, because he wants that warmth all around him as soon as damn possible, but it turns out that the bobbing intervals feel  _ even better _ as they take more of him in each time.   
  
_ Of course, _ he thinks, though fuzzy.  _ Of course Masaomi has probably seen more than a fair share of porn and is trying to apply that... _   
  
There was a point that Kida couldn't really go further, but Mikado found no complaints whatsoever when he started to  _ suck _ . His breath was becoming more than ragged by now and he could only barely stifle groans into loud hums.   
  
Seeing his friend knelt in front of him like this was lewd, his swollen cock glistening with saliva and Masaomi's eyes shut and face flushed as the length partially disappeared into his lips. Mikado changed his grip to the back of his head, clenching yellow locks between his fingers and trying to keep his breaths from turning into whines.   
  
He thought he saw- oh.   
  
_ So... the hints Masaomi dropped... they were true, then... _   
  
If he tried to recall this at some other point he wouldn't know for sure whether he deliberately looked for it, but the fact was that there was an undeniable bulge straining against the front of Kida's pants, easily showing with how tight his trousers were. Mikado felt his heart skip. He... really did enjoy a masochistic situation like this, didn't he?   
  
A particularly good suckle faltered Ryūgamine's control for a moment and he canted his hips forward with a gasp, making Masaomi choke.   
  
He tugged him out - allowed him a moment of respite - but kept his hand in his hair, a grip of control. Masaomi coughed, forcing out whatever spit was trying to get into his lungs, and Mikado breathed in deeply so he wouldn't end up coming as soon as his friend took him back in.    
  
Their voyeurs seemed happy about that harsh turn, but they didn't matter very much.   
  
Mikado pulled Kida down on him again, this time slower, and the slickness made that slide-in ridiculously easy. It was really hard to keep his face straight, to act like not-a-virgin, but there was a glaze in yellow eyes that told him Masaomi might be enjoying his expressions.   
  
The pace is picked up again, the colorless leader making short movements with his hips, trying to get his friend's body closer still.   
  
There was a loud snort, someone making a comment regarding how disgustingly worked up Kida looked and how his girlfriend must have been just for show. Mikado made sure his friend wasn't paying attention to the derisive gangsters by pinching his ear and tugging forward, thrusting in, making him gag.   
  
The raven-haired grit his teeth, really not used to this intense kind of pleasure. He was trying to not lose himself in it, but what for? The whole point was for him to not look nice, not look merciful.   
  
They both had to play this little pretend game, like it was full force and coercion, and like they didn't both want this in some deep repressed way.

  
There was still one kind of limit - when a couple of the delinquents tried to get closer, both also sporting obvious hard-ons, Mikado's eyes narrowed.   
  
"He's  _ mine _ ." He drawled quickly, giving a tug to his friend's hair for good measure, which almost made him choke again.   
  
It was a power rush. They heeded him, disgruntled though they might be, and their only option was to keep watching or do like two others who had started not-so-discreetly to jack off. He was like an untouchable king and the order was his to keep.   
  
The excitement thrummed through his veins and drove his hips faster, forcing Masaomi to take all of him in. Even with tears pricking his eyes at the abuse his throat was not used to getting, the blond braced through it,  _ and he looks kinda cute like this _ , Mikado thought.   
  
But his thoughts didn't stand for long before his rhythm faltered and his mind blanched, moaning lowly with finality as he shot his load into his friend's mouth.   
  
Mikado felt a phantom struggle under his fingertips, or maybe he imagined it - one way or another Kida had no choice but swallow him, each throb and spurt.    
  
His hands tremble weak when he's finished and it allows Masaomi to draw away, coughing up a very minimal amount of cum compared to what he had to down.   
  
Ryūgamine pants in exertion as he tucks himself back, mind euphoric in ways he could barely comprehend.   
  
Maybe he should feel bad about how his friend looks, all disheveled and flushed and with mixed fluids on his face and pants looking uncomfortably tight, but it's better than the alternative of broken and bleeding.   
  
And he's not the only one to note - those men's voices are becoming annoying, really.   
  
"If this is all it takes for some easy porn we can get bucks no problem, I'm realizing..."   
  
"I can't believe he's still up. Maybe he's a real masochist."   
  
"He's so hot, it looks like he could just cum like this."   
  
  
The colorless leader shook his head. "Nah, he won't come."   
  
Mikado hardly let the statement sink in before delivering a kick aimed straight between Kida's legs.   
  
"Hhn!--"   
  
The young men chorused winces, empathized noises of pain and a few "nice"s, watching the fallen leader curl up on himself in agony (as much agony as they believe a physical wimp like Mikado can ditch out).   
  
He knows Masaomi, he knows this isn't too much. But it's a nice addition to enforce his position, to attain respect through fear - because that's all he can do for the likes of bloodletting delinquents like those.   
  
"Hear." One of the Squares suddenly proclaimed, and was heeded as the noise died down so they could listen in to some distant rumbling and steps from outside.   
  
"Did they come back? Shit, they better not have brought new people." An older dude groaned, "Get fuckin' decent back there. Move."   
  
"Chief, it might not be a good idea for you to stay around." Neko quipped, actually being the first one to go up to Mikado since he told them to back off his 'prize'.   
  
"I see." Ryūgamine replied, not that he was really planning on staying around much longer. His coming here had almost been unplanned, anyway.    
  
He sent a look to his floored friend and nudged his leg with a shoe. Masaomi slowly drew his hands away from his crotch, some pain still remaining on his expression, and looked back up at Mikado. If it was the Yellow Scarves who were outside, Kida would probably want to rejoin them, but this was not an option he could be given.   
  
"I'll take him home." the colorless leader spoke firmly, catching the attention of few who hadn't gone out to scout.   
  
"But boss-"   
  
"He's friends with Kadota, you know. If any of you guys take him, I can't say that will turn out well. But Kadota-san trusts me."   
  
Some of them, members who had been around a while, were visibly miffed at the mention of Kyohei.    
  
"Forgot those psychos were still up to helping the Yellow Scarves too." One of them grunted, and it seemed their leader's logical reasoning wasn't going to be questioned.   
  
"If I'm the one to take him to my house, it'll look fine." Ryūgamine reiterated, tugging at his friend's hood to try and get him to stand up. The back entrance to here was sneaky and gave out into another street entirely, so it should be fine if they could leave now.   
  
Kida's movements didn't look completely loose or willing, which matched his tired and defeated expression. The way he leaned on his friend's arm for support was full of subtle purpose, though.   
  
A moment before they could leave, Neko approached to speak up. "You sure it's safe? Don't want one of us to come along and make sure he doesn't do anything?"   
  
"You're gonna need your numbers if there's trouble outside now." Mikado then flashed a knowing smile that made Neko want to back down. "Trust me, he won't hurt me."    
  
  
  
\- -   
  
  
  
The way back is very silent. Masaomi limps at times, but his lack of talk is more distressing than that. Mikado doesn't have to ponder why, because he thinks he can feel distant eyes. It's not like he ever expected actual trust.   
  
  
Kida is down on his tatami, almost like normal, when they finally get to Mikado's run-down home and he closes the door. For a while there is still silence, and the dark-haired boy thinks it could now be because he's left his throat too sore, and thinks to apologize, but Masaomi glances at him.   
  
"I guess I should... thank you for that."   
  
"Maybe that's not the right word."   
  
"But you  _ know _ , Mikado."   
  
Ryūgamine believes he knows what he means, and swallows. "I... went off based on things you said before. I could've been wrong."   
  
"You weren't. And even if you were... you still tried standing up to me. So." The bruised boy let his head fall back to observe the ceiling instead.    
  
Mikado thought he should say something, maybe that it was still not something to be thanked over, that he didn't deserve it, not when he's yet to fix everything.    
  
Kida speaks up first though. His throat still sounds sore. "I... can't say I never fantasized about, you know." He chuckled weakly. "But not like  _ that _ ."   
  
Mikado smiles despite everything. "You fantasized about going down on me?" It was almost rethoric, but he misses lighter conversations.    
  
"And many more things. Especially just... kissing you." Masaomi admitted, and his eyelashes fluttered almost shyly, but the bruises on his face and purpling on his side from his hiked up hoodie were a contrast to how things could've gone. "I guess this isn't the time. Well. I thought that if I ever had the courage... it'd involve some badly planned confessions or cheesy scenarios or running my mouth about my feelings and seeing how you'd react. Not. Any of this."   
  
"It's okay." The black-haired responds, and sits by his side. Somehow this alleviates him a little, puts a comfortable warmth on his cheeks, to see his friend's heart and honesty so bared. It makes it... easier to love him like this.   
  
After a long thoughtless moment, Kida sighed and stood up with a covered sigh of pain. "Maybe you should tell me." He took a towel cloth and watered it, carelessly dabbing his bruises with the fabric. "Why you'd want to work with them."   
  
Ryūgamine has a finger on his lips as soon as he turns around. "One of them probably followed us here. You noticed, I think." was the message Mikado whispered. Masaomi nodded, despite looking tired and very disgruntled at that. "You should rest for now."   
  
"We could just-" The blonde started suddenly, which turned into a coughing fit, and Mikado quickly looked around to give him some water.   
  
The blond took the cup gratefully, but snatched his friend's wrist with his free hand so he could not back away. After a gulp downed, he rasped, "Let's talk later. Please."   
  
A way to not let Mikado escape this, not let him evade the catching up and explainings they need. It's not like he can kick the wounded friend out of his house.   
  
There's different words tickling his tongue,  _ I need more time _ and  _ You wouldn't get it _ , but he remembers Masaomi's confession and how he's still okay with him after facefucking and kicking him like that, and can only say, "Alright. Later."   
  
Kida gives him a faint smile, almost broken. "We have time. Just please... don't act like we don't. Like we can't figure this out."   
  
He drags out the futon to let Masaomi rest. With how long Masaomi took to say anything, to come forward, to try something, Mikado wonders if this might be some way he's trying to redeem himself.   
  
  
Mikado wonders if there's any redeeming for him, too.   



End file.
